BON BON
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Presecuela de Mi Pecado En un verano caluroso en que las alucinaciones hacen su aparición y la figura de Itachi toma una presencia activa… El corazón de Sasuke no puede dejar de latir. BON BON.


Hoy fue un gran día para mí, estoy Feliz, Feliz. Si este estado de ánimo se perpetúa, sacaré más rápido los capis de mis fics. Por eso he aquí… ¡BON BON!

**PAREJA:**

ItaSasu

**GÉNERO: **

Universo Alterno, Romance

**DEREHO DE AUTOR:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El título del fic surgió de la canción "BON BON", que pertenece a "Hey! Say! 7". Me inspiré en ésta al escribir.

**SINOPSIS:**

[Presecuela de Mi Pecado] En un verano caluroso en que las alucinaciones hacen su aparición y la figura de Itachi toma una presencia activa… El corazón de Sasuke no puede dejar de latir. BON BON.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Lemon (relaciones sexuales explícitas).

**ACLARACIÓN:**

Este oneshot es una presecuela de "Mi Pecado". Lo que está en cursiva son los _pensamientos._

EDADES DE LOS PERSONAJES:

Sasuke (14) Itachi (23) Neji (15) Gaara (15) Sai (15)

**BON BON**

_Y mi corazón saltó…_

_Lo sentí pesado… y agitado._

_¿Estaré padeciendo un ataque cardíaco, doctor?_

Bebía un poco, hacía una pequeña pausa y volvía a tomar de la botellita. Respiró grandes bocanadas, procurando absorber todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones podrían contener, y darse el aliento necesario ante la multitud de estudiantes que les animaban, más bien a las chicas que coreaban su nombre en una graciosa mímica empalagosa. Cuando la sed fue saciada, tiró la botella en un cesto, de manera tan exquisita, que unas cuantas se desmayaron.

Neji le hizo un guiño al adonis del curso, y estiró sus brazos. Alrededor otros chicos le imitaban, sin sorprenderse de la presencia del Club de Fans de Sasuke Uchiha, cuya presidente. Haruno Sakura, gritaba eufórica y trasmitía sus fuerzas excepcionales a las demás integrantes, al canto de:

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun"

— ¡Qué gane el mejor! —animó Sai, que estaba al lado del joven de ojos blancos.

—O sea que ganaremos Sasuke y yo —provocó el castaño.

—Conmigo en la carrera, la derrota para ustedes está anunciada, Hyuuga. Quieras verlo o no, perderás. Igualmente, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo —convino el pelicorto con una desagradable amabilidad que le revolvió el estómago a su compañero.

—No creo en la suerte, creo en el destino. La suerte es para los mediocres. Es una lástima que tu apreciado amiguito no esté para vitorear tu gran sentido del humor —se burló, y le hecho una discreta mirada al pelirrojo que estaba recostado en un mástil, a unos cuantos metros—. Pero ante todo el juego limpio, buena suerte, Sai —pronunció lenta y clamadamente, haciendo especial énfasis en "suerte".

— ¡Serás! —Su expresión serena cambio a una de ira.

Gai tomó el silbato y proclamó como si usara un megáfono:

— ¡Inauguramos el XXV Festival Deportivo de nuestro Colegio! ¡Demuestren que están hechos de agallas! ¡La mejor manera de comenzar es con una carrera, en que pondrán el cuerpo y alma, hasta que sientan el sabor de la entereza! ¡Ahora los valientes que se acerquen a la pista de atletismo! ¡Arriba ese ánimo! ¡Arriba el poder de la juventud!

Cuando Neji terminó su calentamiento, en compañía de Sasuke, se acercó al profesor. El castaño había decidido que no importaba ganar, sino que lo esencial era que Sai no se adjudicara el primer lugar, puesto que no aguantaría que le restriegue en la cara su coronación. Decididamente, su orgullo estaba en juego y Sai no debía ganar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gai-sensei, la juventud es maravillosa! ¡Miré como correré más allá de los 300 metros! —recitó un joven que tenía su indumentaria atlética de color verde.

— ¡Lee, ése es el valor! ¡Yo quisiera que fueran 900 metros o 2 kilómetros pero hay otros eventos programados! —se lamentó el hombre y, exceptuando a Lee, todos lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro—. Profesora, por favor tomé la lista. Todos estamos ansiosos por empezar.

Kurenai le sonrió, inmediatamente se acercó y fue nombrando a los participantes. Una vez que éstos se acomodaron tras la línea de salida, le cedió el lugar a Gai.

— ¡Preparados! —Los chicos se colocaron en posición, tras la línea de arranque —. ¡Listos! ¡Fuera!

La señal del disparo en el cielo, les dio la señal de que avanzaran, y el polvo se levantó en el aire. Unos minutos de trote y algunos comenzaron a irse delante, otros iban quedándose atrás. De fondo se escuchaban los alaridos del público estudiantil, de sus familiares y por qué de no algún imparcial educador.

—Debemos ganar, no aflojes, Uchiha —pidió Neji que corría a su lado.

Y el peliazul entendió la importancia que le daba Neji a la competencia, o eso se imaginó:

— ¡No podemos dejar que Sai gane!

Con lo último Sasuke casi se detiene. ¿Ése era el incentivo de Neji? ¿Impedir que Sai saliera primero? Tenían motivos diferentes, el incentivo de Sasuke, que le impulsaba a mover las piernas, era una _alucinación_. Su hermano tras la cinta roja de la meta, tan cerca de sus manos. El orgullo de coronarse ante Itachi, tan cerca de sus brazos.

Sí, su hermano mayor le esperaba al final. Itachi podía no estar con Sasuke, pero su mente estaba conectada a él, esa idea le servía de aliciente a su cabeza que ejercía un control en su cuerpo, sin importar el dolor agudo en sus piernas.

No era energía positiva, sino más bien la voluntad de vencer, arraigaba en su mente. El peliazul no sabría decir si estaba corriendo muy rápido, como una pluma que es empujada por un viento repentino, o si a sus compañeros, incluido Neji, les empezaba a faltar el oxígeno.

— ¡Faltan pocos metros! ¡Ánimo a la juventud de Konoha! —estimuló el profesor de gimnasia, que corría en la cancha que bordeaba la pista, siguiendo el progreso de sus alumnos.

Una distancia que se iba acortando, y la meta que se acercaba a él. Ganar en el festival deportivo, seguramente, alguien le daría un premio extra, más que los plausos del colegio o el reconocimiento plasmado en un papel. Habría lugar para un mérito que Itachi debiera reconocer.

"_Si estás conmigo, puedo ganar. Aunque no estés en persona, tu presencia está en el aire y eso basta para sentirte dentro. Quiero que te enorgullezcas más de mí, aniki" _

La fatiga en cada fibra de sus músculos, los murmullos que resonaban en sus oídos. Los cabellos negros que se le hacían familiares, tan cercanos… y la figura conocida que creía ver en un intervalo de pestañeó.

Un pestañeo y no estaba…

Otro pestañeo y lo veía, todavía de traje, Itachi que había venido por él.

— ¡Sientan el florecimiento de la juventud! ¡Ya tenemos al campeón! —gritó una voz estruendosa, para que el público femenino soltara suspiros histéricos.

Todo era un júbilo, los aplausos de los adultos, los comentarios de los profesores. Esas caras que se desformaban ante su vista que descendía. Pero el entusiasta profesor chilló y las chicas gritaron histéricamente. Se hacía la neblina repentina, sólo neblina en el ambiente, y sintió el olor del ladrillo picado pegado en su nariz, un dolor en su cabeza, y su corazón convulsivo que bombeaba fuera de sí toda la sangre que tenía en su interior.

Otros gritos… los pasos apresurados.

El ruido de pisadas que resonaban en un eco mudo.

Las voces ya no existían para él… la luminosidad del sol se hacía oscuridad.

**BON**** BON +++ ItaSasu +++ BON BON**

Desde algún punto, se comunicaba al ganador de la carrera, y el anunciador destilaba en vítores por el número uno.

Varias personas le pasaron toallas, pero él ignora todas las manos. Finalmente una sola fue aceptada, la que le entregó Neji Hyuuga. Éste le hablaba en un susurro que no pudo oír, las pocas palabras que su cerebro retuvo fueron: "sécate… está aquí… te vio". Es que Sasuke no comprendía nada, la cabeza le giraba en todas las direcciones, sus músculos le dolían como nunca. Sólo caminó unos pasos y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando las manos en la superficie de ladrillo pulverizado; la sintió fresca en comparación al calor de su cuerpo.

—Bien, bien. Sasuke Uchiha ha ganado en la carrera de 300 metros —anunció Kakashi, tomando nota en un cuaderno.

—Sigamos con los demás eventos —aclamó el entusiasta profesor de gimnasia, Gai.

La gente que rodeaba al ganador retrocedía de a poco, y en cuestión de minutos se dispersan de la pista de atletismo, para continuar con la programación del festival. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba boca arriba. Su pecho se movía rápido, subía y bajaba, las pulsiones le sofocaban, como si fuera la tortuga que acababa de ganar la carrera de su vida. Su cara ardía, y sus mejillas se parecían a la de una muñeca delicada y distinguida, con un fuerte rubor estampado. Su cuerpo despedía, de los poros de su piel, un sudor no considerable sino moderado.

Se dio la gracia de desconectarse de la realidad, los párpados cayeron de inmediato, y el color escarlata fue el fondo infinito que le invadió en su mente. El sol, brillante, despedía rayos tan fuertes y quemantes que irritaban su piel. Deseaba moverse bajo un árbol, pero no podría ni arrastrase hacia la sombra de éstos. De repente, un color oscuro se coló en sus ojos cerrados, había alguien que tapaba ese sol llameante. Instintivamente, entreabrió sus ojos oscuros solo para encontrarse con la figura que creyó ver al llegar a la meta. Esa persona bloqueó con su presencia del sol, pero los rayos de éste se colaban a su contorno, dándole la imagen de una deidad visible.

—Felicidades —recitó Itachi. Le miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa tranquila.

Itachi había llegado a tiempo. ¿Esa era la persona de la que contó Neji? Otro no podía ser, Sasule sólo esperaría por él…

Todo se congela. La voz que se mueve lento, y llega a sus oídos suavemente. Mística su presencia, hace que sus ojos tiemblen. Y su mente que le ordena una y mil cosas, que de un brinco se enderece y abrace al hombre delante, que tranquilice su ritmo cardíaco, que le diga algo…. Que conteste algo inteligente, que hable…

Itachi descendió hacia su hermano y le acarició la frente.

—Es importante que guardes lo que quieras decir, para después. No te esfuerces más de lo debido… ganaste, nada más habría de ser relevante —suelta pausadamente.

—Hermano…

—Así de cansina, lo natural de tu sonrisa, y lo nacarado de tus mejillas, corriste en demasía. —Viera o no los miles de procesos dentro de Sasuke, fue tocando sus cabellos —. Me alegra el haber venido.

—…

Itachi trabajaba cinco días de la semana. Ese día debía estar en una de las muchas oficinas de Akatsuki, revisando los contratos de la empresa, pero él… Había depuesto su actividad, ¿para verle?

—Hermano… trabajo…Akat…suki —expresó, y se sintió idiota en medio de sus tartamudeos que Itachi no tardaría en codificar elegantemente—. Akat… suki… — Si bien se cortaba cada tanto en un hipo ahogado, insistía en hablarle.

Más sofocante, Sasuke decidió que el verano no le agradaba, aunque de ser invierno no sabría aclarar el intenso ardor que se manifestaba en su rostro. Al menos esa estación le permitía una excusa: _"Es verano y corrí, es este clima caluroso"_ se decía en un razonamiento que en parte era falso. _"No es que yo… tenga… ¡Maldito calor!"_

—Akatsuki puede sobrevivir sin mí, Sasori y Kakuzu están capacitados para mantener a raya a los otros. Akatsuki no acaecerá porque el abogado se tome un día de licencia. Tú me necesitas, mi adorable hermano menor.

Soltó un bufido pequeño, peor que eso un débil gemido que Itachi no pasó por alto.

—Lo nacarado de tus mejillas —dijo una vez más. La espontaneidad con que se manejaba, Sasuke nunca estaría preparado para esa actitud, Itachi parecía encantado en avergonzarlo—. Lo acalorado que estás, hermanito.

El mundo dio un giro abrupto, le dio una razón, por sobre esa carrera, para que un calor renovado se deslizará en sus venas. El temor de no poder hablar, le hizo mantenerse silencioso, dejando que aquello se transformara en una especie de Templo, donde la emisión de ruido es un trasgresión fuertemente marcada.

"_No hablaré…_

_Ya no es necesario, y cualquier cosa que diga puede sonar torpe… detrás de tus palabras tan… bonitas"_

Los brazos que no tardan en rodearlo, se abrazan en su cuerpo, tiembla desde los dedos de su pie hasta la punta de sus cabellos, y su corazón juega su propia _carrera_. No puede evitarse esa emoción que se aglutina en su ser.

Así de cerca… Así de íntimo… Así de caliente… Así de abrasador ese calorcito dentro de su estómago… Y su corazón…

**BON**

—Vencedor —proclamó, quizás porque entendía, en su error entendible, que Sasuke no se lo cree. Su hermano menor no creía que él aparecería en el colegio y, estuviera ahí, físicamente allí.

Colocó su mano derecha en el hombre del más pequeño, y se inclinó hacia su oreja izquierda, y respiró hondamente en esa zona. Sasuke sintió la vibración del sonido que emitían los labios de su hermano, y tembló con torpeza.

— Hermanito —murmuró.

Sus labios rozaban esa zona, y le provocaron un gemido ahogado.

**BON**

—Día tras día me das razones para enorgullecerme más de lo pude estar la semana pasada. Y que tus avances sean tema frecuente entre mis amigos, es realmente _confortante_ —manifestó el joven de ojos escarlatas, procurando remarcar la última palabra—. Y es excitante… verte sacudir en espasmos que intentas aplacar, Sasu-chan.

Si quería apaciguar a su hermano menor, esa no era la manera correcta. Indirectamente, le provocaba un bombeo continúo a su corazón. Itachi lo sabía y por eso no se detendría, no hasta tener más de él.

**BON**

Le pareció sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho, Sasuke retrocedió para atrás, lejos de la boca de su hermano que mojaba su oído. Se apoyó en sus codos y respiró arduamente. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, sin embargo le pesaba más en ese instante. Le pesaba el corazón. Para males, Itachi estaba peligrosamente cerca.

**BON**

Sus ojos enfrentados y los labios que ya rozan lo suyos, el niño desfallece al sentirlo tan íntimo. Una nube que cubre el cielo y en esa breve sombra, siente la boca de Itachi sobra la suya. Con la diestra estruja la muñeca derecha del niño, con el fin de que no lo rechace. Primero lo besa despacio, se va cansando de la delicadeza y comienza a mordisquearlo, los murmullos de reprobación nacen en la boca de Sasuke y mueren en ella. Pero el niño, lejos de rechazarlo, posa su mano libre en el cuello del ojirrojos. Él aprecia la aprobación del estudiante, y avanza más dentro de esa boca que merece ser exploradora por su lengua. Cada rincón se le dulce como un dulce que no nunca había probado y que sabía que querría degustar toda la vida.

Sasuke escuchó los gritos de horror que emitió el selecto grupo de niñas que decían adorarlo, y sintió las miradas desaprobadoras de sus profesores, que abandonaron sus actividades para reparar en los actos de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sabía que estaba mal, por mucho que lo deseara, Sasuke no podía besar a su hermano en medio del público, pese a ello se dejó llevar por el roce bucal.

**BON**

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que todo parara… que el viento dejara de silbar, que las nubes no hicieran más figuras, que los otros no gritaran, que Neji no volvería a mirarle entre medio de las cabecitas de estudiantes y no le buscara con ahínco, que Gaara se olvide que existía por un instante, que no escuchara "ramen" a lo lejos, y esas señales de vida desaparecieran completamente… quedarse solo, en su soledad. Estar únicamente con Itachi Uchiha.

**BON**

Se separan sin soltar el cuerpo del otro, como si la cercanía fuera vital para sus vidas. Tras un breve suspiro, el joven de cabellos negros desliza sus manos por la camiseta blanca del deportista, quien a pesar mirarlo sorprendido no lo detiene. Itachi contempla la textura descubierta, admirado no pierde tiempo en tocarlo. Comprueba la suavidad de ésta y decido a inspeccionar más allá de lo legalmente permitido, corre la prenda con la intención de sacársela. De un beso pasar a una cosa más _candente_, Sasuke no sabe si dar el siguiente paso, sin embargo levanta las manos para que Itachi le quite ropa.

Las manos de Itachi saltaron de inmediato en la carne predispuesta, presionó sus costados y descendió para lamer el ombligo del joven. No contento, subió hacia los pezones y mientras saboreaba uno de ellos, sus uñas exprimían el otro.

Otros chillidos de espanto salieron de las personas que había alrededor. Sasuke no lo entendía, su mente le decía que estaba mal, pero no le importaba ni siquiera que lo vieran los profesores y que por semejante acto de exhibicionismo lo expulsaran del colegio. Nada parecía normal… ¿Por qué Itachi actuaba tan suelto y sin miramientos? ¿La directora no tendría que saltar a separarlos? ¿Dónde estaba Gaara? ¿Qué hacía Neji?

Desde el momento en que Itachi lo besó, todo perdió importancia. Si lo observaban como si fuera parte de una grabación de una película porno incestuosa sin censura, no era problema suyo.

El ojirrojos era inmune a las miradas severas, le eran indiferentes puesto que se encontraba concentrado en dejar huellas de su intimidad con Sasuke. Después de morder las protuberancias del entorno del pezón, se trasladó, mordisco de por medio, al cuello de frágil del niño. Aspiró no sólo con los labios, también con los dientes que hicieron estremecer primero, y luego gritar a Sasuke cuando la sangre brotó la sangre de ese lugar. Asimismo, su cuerpo se calentaba, en un punto exacto, su excitación crecía debido a los murmullos libidinosos de un inexperto estudiante de secundaria.

**BON**

Si bien intentó serenarse, una mano que metió en su pantalón corto le sacó un sonoro gemido. Una boca se apresuró en callarlo, y al compás del suave beso, sintió que le apretaban su hombría. Movió su mano hacia la de Itachi y quiso sacarla, pero el agarre era perseverante como la boca que aprisiona la suya. Lo único que podía hacer era quejarse sin ser oído.

Los dedos se movían con descaro por el miembro del más joven, masajeaba la punta y después bajaba a los testículos, incitando a que su cuerpo comenzará a actuar. Mientras que sus labios devoraban la delicada boca aterciopelada.

Finalmente, Itachi se compadeció de él, y lo liberó.

**BON BON +++ ItaSasu +++ BON BON**

La personas permanecían mudas, quietas, aunque sin parpadear no le quitaban la vista. Parecían maniquíes de una tienda de ropa, con la peculiaridad de que respiraban.

Para ellos era como si no estuvieran ahí. Itachi le quitó las zapatillas al niño atleta, a continuación fue bajando las dos prendas que resguardaban la inocencia de su hermanito. Aprovecho la perplejidad de su amante, que trataba de aclarar cada sentimiento encontrado. Al Uchiha mayor le sorprendió que Sasuke no reaccionara cuando su trasero tocó el terreno áspero, pensó que el peliazul no era sólo ingenuo, sino demasiado puro.

Estaba en otro mundo, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más fuertes, tanto que se le hacía imposible pensar que nadie le escuchara. "BON BON" no se detenía y, extrañamente, temía que pudiera sacar sonidos más enérgicos. Se llevó la mano izquierda al corazón, pensó en seguida, que de haber un médico que le diera una breve revisión le diría a Itachi que él padecía un ataque cardíaco, y que era urgente el trasladarlo a un hospital.

"_Saldrá de mi cuerpo, va saltar… "_

Había estado allí. Siempre estuvo ese estremecimiento. Sólo estaba _dormido_… oculto, y mezclado con su cariño fraternal, ese amor revestido de una cápsula que se agrietó con el beso. Lo supo siempre, pero ahora era conciente de que necesitaba más de él…

El ojirrojos observó detalladamente la actitud de su hermano menor y reparó en las características de su desnudez, piernas delicadas, un estómago plano, sus pezones con moretones recién hechos, algo de lo que se alegraba, el cuello de muñeca también herido, el sudor de su frente, la pureza de sus ojos, su castidad sin desarrollar y consideró que lo mejor era llevar a cabo ciertas acciones impostergables.

Notó que ahora estaba desnudo, le quedaban los calcetines blancos pero es lo mismo. Se encontraba al natural y aún tenía calor y le picaba el trasero. Itachi estaba sumamente cerca y su lengua iba profiriendo frases sugestivas:

— ¿Por qué no me dices lo que deseas? —su manos vagó hacia el epicentro de su pariente, presionó la punta del miembro —. Has ganado, y mereces un premio. Quieres que te atienda, Sasuke —una afirmación, no una pregunta—. Con gusto lo haré. Pero exprésamelo, con esa hermosa boquita.

Lo ordeñó hacia arriba, los ojos rojos resplandecieron siniestramente y el niño gimió y si Itachi no lo sujetara de la cadera, con la otra mano, se hubiera desplomado hacia atrás.

—Me quieres —habló con una voz ardiente—, lo quieres… quieres mi boca en tu pene, Sasuke, ¿quieres tu premio?

Dejarse llevar era sencillo, más si lo hacía su hermano mayor.

—Yo… Itachi… si… hazlo…

—Hermanito, felicidades. Por ser tan buen niño tu aniki te compensara.

Un aliento caliente que se aproxima, y él vuelve a temblar, teme desmayarse e intenta reunir todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos que sostienen la mitad de su cuerpo. La tibieza de una lengua que reduce su extremado calor corporal, pero que provoca convulsiones en su interior. El calor lo desborda y su sangre lo quema por dentro. El músculo que se desliza como midiendo la longitud de su honra. Los gemidos sofocados en su garganta, tiene una mejor claridad del gentío que lo mira. Sasuke distingue a su profesor Kakashi, al entrenador Gai, la profesora Kurenai… a sus admiradoras Ino y Sakura.

Itachi se agachó más, sentó sus rodillas en el suelo para un mayor acceso. Se deleito con la primera probada, y se la metió de inmediato en la boca. Su hermano cabía perfectamente en ese espacio, no era ni grande ni pequeño, era sabrosamente mediano. Sus intrépidas manos ya estaban en los costados del cuerpo níveo, y se propulsó fácilmente para metérselo y después sacárselo. Sasuke merecía más que eso, y él no dudaría en dárselo.

—Esto… se… siente… como el cielo…

No hizo ninguna pausa, y lo sentía venir, Sasuke se tensaba más y se derramaría sin anunciarlo como las primeras lluvias del verano que llegan sin un anuncio previo y sorprenden a las personas pasean en las calles sin paraguas. De la misma forma, el niño eyacularía y no sabría que lo hizo hasta que viera el esperma en la boca de su hermano, y este le explicará qué era esa sustancia pegajosa que fluía de su virilidad.

La boca de Itachi era acogedora y su lengua osada, así lo sintió. Un extraño calor le corrió por la columna y juzgó que vio las estrellas cuando esa oleada de exaltación desemboca en su promiscuo derrame, del que su hermano bebió tranquilamente. Mientras que el dejó se sacudirse, dejando que expulsar su esencia.

Se sentía bien, pero su corazón seguía latiendo en una sinfonía limitada al "BON BON".

_Lo entiendo…_

_No era una enfermedad…_

_No era un síntoma peligroso… ¿o lo era?_

_Creo saber lo que me pasa, doctor._

_Mi corazón hace BON BON…_

_¿Hay cura a este hermoso malestar?_

_Medícame, aniki._

Estaba en su propio cielo, en un paraíso que nació en ese preciso instante… las nubes flotaban arriba, sostenidas por el aire. Y Sasuke, extasiado y avergonzado por todas esas sensaciones nuevas, miraba la escena de arriba, el como las trocitos blancos parecían tiritar, ¿o era él quien se agitaba? El sol lo cegaba, aunque no tanto como las depravadas manos de su hermano que, después de haberlo chupado, tocaban su cuerpo desnudo.

Itachi fue marcando la pulida carne del niño, exprimiendo y mordisqueando los lugares prohibidos. Sus manos no mostraban inhibiciones al acariciarlo.

Lo vuelve a besar desesperado, y Sasuke no duda en recibirlo. Una lengua empuja contra su boca, Itachi lo dominaba sin proponérselo o más bien sin ejercer la violencia debida. Aquellos labios insaciables buscan una vez su cuello que ya ha sido magullado y los dientes perforan la carne que considera de su propiedad.

—Ah… —fue lo único que pudo decir el peliazul, y sus párpados se le subieron hasta arriba.

Su excitación creciendo a ritmos desmesurados, el mayor sabía que debía entrar en su hermano. Porque el dolor era insoportable

—Te necesito para calmar estas dolor en mi corazón —confiesa débil, pero inequívoco en su frase.

Ya no tenía tiempo de desvestirse, así que se las arregló para aflojar sus pantalones, abrir la cremallera en un segundo, para que su órgano sexual saliera, en una pose que no era la común, puesto que su hombría se elevó a penas la sacó. Sasuke y sólo Sasuke, producía ese efecto incontrolable en él.

Se arrodilló y de inmediato cogió las piernas del niño de cabellos azules, y las posicionó a cada lado de sus hombros. No pudo evitar mirar, desde ese ángulo, la entrada de su dulce hermano menor que permanecía intacta desde que nació. Sasuke lo miró y luego ladeó la cabeza a su izquierda contra suelo. No le gustó ver los calzados de sus compañeros que veían los movimientos que hacía, por lo que enderezó su cabeza y se concentró en cielo.

Cuando Itachi se aventuró a adentrarse en él, las nubes se expandían muy lento… y se iban esparciendo de a poco, al ritmo del intruso que invadía al cuerpo de un niño ingenuo. Cuando el miembro de su hermano, estrictamente, se clavó hasta el límite de lo que pudiera entrar un cuerpo en esa zona, Sasuke entendió que había cambiado, no era inexperto. El capullo de su flor se abrió en un verano, e Itachi fue la primera abeja que se posó en el interior de su polen, o bien se las ingenió para introducirse en su envoltura y lo hizo florecer desde adentro. Le gustaba más cómo sonaba lo último.

En ningún momento dejó de mirar los gestos que desfilaban en el rostro de su niño, primero asombrado cuando su pene se deslizó entre sus piernas, luego adolorido al sentir que una parte de él traspasó su orificio, el dolor que su haciéndose agonía y que de a poco se convertía en placer. Observó los cambios en su ángel, que estiraba sus manos blancas en el polvo anaranjado y que esa blancura se manchaba de ese color.

Era tan provocador, la cintura que se quería escapar de sus garras y su mirada que destilaba en santidad, cómo no cometer sacrilegio y todos los pecados del mundo con ese cuerpito. Lo excitaba y quería poseerlo. Sasuke no estaba listo, pero movió sus caderas y el niño arañó el suelo al instante, al tiempo que su espalda su curvo.

—Ah… —soltó una exclamación, en un abrumador deseo de más de "eso". No podría especificar qué exactamente, sólo tenía claro que Itachi lograría captar sus balbuceos y sabría que darle.

—Siénteme, siénteme, hermano… —musitó—. Siénteme… yo te siento tan apretado…

—Itachi… has que te sienta… —pidió en un aliento pesado.

Sus piernas que se fracturan en los hombros de su hermano, su cuerpo desgarrado no se adapta a tanto placer. Itachi ejerce un empuje delicado, pero a la vez desesperado. Las frentes de ambos eliminan las primeras gotas de un calor que los quema y asfixia, y las emociones se expresan por medio de estertores que dudosamente pronuncian.

Un movimiento de cadera lo empuja hacia atrás y la cabeza de Sasuke se raspa contra el suelo, mientras que sus cabellos se tiñen del color del suelo. Sus glúteos que son estrujados por Itachi, en su intento de llegar más profundo los separa.

—Yo… lo entiendo…, no… sabía… que… mi… corazón…

Su corazón acelerado, comprende que esos latidos eran por su hermano, lo mira directamente y lo siente envuelto en su interior. Lo quiso siempre y su inmadurez no lo concebía, no imaginaba ni remotamente que el cariño fuera un Amor dirigido hacia su estimado familiar. Lo amaba y quería mantenerlo por siempre así.

Escucha la voz de aquellos a quienes no escuchaba, y sus ojos se funden en los de su amado, que entra y sale de su cuerpo. Le pica la espalda y sus dedos hacen trazos extraños en la superficie.

—Itachi —se queja desgarrado por dentro.

Nuevamente, esa sensación de calor extremo, el niño se correré en hilos abruptos, su estómago ensuciado con su propio orgasmo y la risa perversa de su hermano al verlo.

_Si pudiera compartirlo, y no quedarme con este Amor_

_Si pudiera decirlo y no sonar a niña enamorada…_

_Tan sólo quiero decirle…_

_BON BON, mi corazón salta por él._

Sasuke seguía gritando, en medio de las personas que contemplaban atónitos el sacrilegio que llevaban adelante los dos Uchiha. Sin embargo, había personas que eran ajenas al espectáculo, tres estudiantes estaban más interesados en una discusión que no parecía tener fin.

—Hyuuga, acepta que fue de adrede —dijo Gaara que señaló la ropa empolvada de uno de los corredores.

—Me colocaste el pie con toda la intención del mundo, fue de mala leche —acusaba Sai, frustrado e indignado.

—Mira, que mi pie ocupe un lugar en el espacio, no necesariamente implica que todos se tropiecen con el. Sasuke nunca se cayó por eso, incluso llegó primero ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Traspiraba y no veía muy bien las tres figuras que le hablaban, el peliazul no los distinguía, su visión, cada vez, disminuía más. E Itachi apenas le condecía un intervalo de segundos para respirar y decir más de una palabra que no fuera "Itachi".

—Yo… —gimió a duras penas.

Su hermano adentró, saliendo e ingresando en él. El semen que se corría de su agujero, e iba goteando en el polvo de ladrillo, humedeciéndolo. Su cara con manchas anaranjadas, y la suciedad de su espalda que golpeaba una y otra vez contra el suelo. Las manos que apretaban sus caderas como las tenazas que se sujetan a un objeto que opone una despiadada resistencia. Tenía tantas sensaciones en el cuerpo que le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Itachi y su hombría insertada en su ser.

—Yo… n-n…. ah… —No le salían las palabras, no podía juntarlas y proferir una frase coherente.

Cerró los párpados y en sentía una cubierta sobre él, los volvía a abrir para ver delante los ojos escarlatas que lo contemplaban de una forma pasiva y admirada. La pulsión en su entrada y

— ¡Es obvio que Sasuke no dice lo que piensa porque no quiere ponerte en ridículo, Hyuuga! —afirmó el chico de ojos verdes y no notaba que el joven en cuestión estaba ocupado.

— ¡Cállate! Te lo repito, Sai se cayó solo. Es simple, él no estaba destinado a ganar, Sabaku No. No contradigas el curso normal de las cosas.

Las voces de Gaara y Neji que atravesaban su cerebro y el cuerpo de Itachi perfectamente insertado en el suyo, Sasuke a penas era conciente de su entorno.

— ¡Ya quisieras que fuera así! Pero es mentira, tú "ayudaste" al "destino" —El pelirrojo señaló el raspón de la rodilla de Sai.

Sus dos amigos, que eran enemigos el uno del otro, volvían a pelear ni le prestaban atención a lo que hacía. Era ilógico que no le indagaran por qué Itachi lo estaba penetrando. Definitivamente, todo parecía un sueño que abundaba en disparates, Itachi lo miraba como si estuvieran teniendo relaciones con la normalidad debida. Gaara y Neji mostraban sus desacuerdos de forma tan habitual que le daba escalofríos. Él iba perdiéndose de la realidad, cayendo por el éxtasis de lo que nunca creyó soñar y sin embargo estaba seguro de que siempre lo soñó. Todo se hacía blanco, como la sustancia que lo desbordaba y chorreaba en grandes cantidades, y veía más blanco todavía.

**BON BON +++ ItaSasu +++ BON BON**

— ¡Qué bien que "ése" se fuera! —exclamó una voz extasiada—. Ni tiene por qué venir, haciéndose el preocupado.

—Ahora que estamos solos, ¿vas a admitir que bajaste intencionalmente a Sai?

—Me estás acusando, cuando no hice nada.

—Lo hiciste apropósito. Le pusiste una zancadilla a Sai. —A juzgar por su tono de voz, la persona que hablaba no estaba feliz y sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con un veneno que intoxicaría al infortunado destinatario.

—Di lo que quieras. No puedes probarlo, Sabaku No —respondió mordazmente, demostrando que no se acobardaría por la agresividad de ese chico.

—O sea que lo admites. Además de ciego, eres tramposo —contraatacó, mucho más enfurecido.

— ¡¿Por qué no vuelves al torneo para apoyar a tu amigo?! Aquí no te necesitamos—replicó.

Escuchó las voces de dos personas que discutían hasta en sus sueños. De a poco volvía a la realidad y tras varios parpadeos, observó unos pelos extensos, una característica de Neji, que estaba sentado delante de él. Plantado a unos dos pasos de su amigo se hallaba Sabaku No.

— ¿Neji? ¿Gaara? —inquirió en un susurro dudoso, paralelamente se iba incorporando—. ¿Qué me sucedió, Neji? ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería?—Se llevó la mano a la frente y trató de recordar lo que había pasado, pero por mucho que tratara no recordaba nada.

Ellos olvidaron sus broncas para concentrase en él.

—Perdiste el conocimiento tras pasar la cinta… —Advirtió el susto de su amigo que se quedó rígido, y para aliviarlo le informó—: De todos modos, ganaste. Hubieras visto la cara de Sai cuando Gai gritó tu victoria.

La competencia y la pista, recordó los alaridos de Gai que los alentaba con la frase "el poder de la juventud", Gaara que no participó pero que hacía de espectador, Neji que le decía que no permitiera que Sai triunfe. Y una persona de ojos carmín que aguardaba su llegada.

— ¡¿Y mi hermano?! —soltó de repente—. ¡Él estaba esperándome en la meta! —exclamó y de inmediato corrió la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, con la clara intención de regresar al festival y buscar desesperado a su querido hermano.

Gaara se encontraba parado y callado, lo miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción. No se precipitó en detener a Uchiha, aunque por dentro analizaba el comportamiento del paciente.

—Lo habrás soñado, sólo Gai y Kakashi nos esperaban al final de la carrera y claro todas las chicas alrededor —comentó el ojiblanco e interpuso el brazo para que Sasuke no se levante.

— ¡No, fue real! ¡No me mires así! —Pronunció cuando Neji abrió desorbitadamente sus orbes, pauta que le decía lo asombrado que estaba por su persistencia—. Yo no puedo creer… que Itachi no haya estado… conmigo… yo no puedo creer… que…

—Lo estuve, todo el tiempo, Sasuke —afirmó una tercera voz, cálida e interesante.

Las cortinas, que funcionaban como un biombo, se corrieron lentamente, y los tres estudiantes advirtieron la presencia del otro Uchiha, que silencioso caminó dos pasos hacia su hermano menor, y para ver a nadie más que al niño.

— ¿Te duele algo? —Colocó una mano en la frente del pequeño, y comprobó que la temperatura había disminuido bastante—. Sasuke, no vuelvas a correr si te sientes mal, porque acabarás por matarme del susto. La enfermera dijo que tuviste una descompensación. Sólo para prevenir mañana haré que te hagan una revisión en una clínica —enfatizó, puesto que tenía cierto recelo del trabajo de la enfermera del colegio—. Realmente, no creo que sea grave, pero dejaré que eso lo decida un médico. Tú corazón latió tan rápido, que temí que tuvieras un ataque cardíaco.

Tal vez incitado por el sentido de sus palabras, más que por los hechos, Itachi rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su persona más querida. Sasuke lo recibió de manera automática, y fue sumergiéndose en la fragancia de él sin importarle que tuvieran compañía. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, dejando que ingresara la esencia de Itachi en sus pulmones, muy de a poco.

—Es porque estás a mi lado… —murmuró despacio, y fue deslizando sus manos por la anatomía del otro—… porque estás a mi lado me siento bien.

Neji estaba tan contento de que Sasuke haya ganado, y mucho más por la caída de Sai durante la carrera, que no vio otra cosa que no sea un brazo fraternal entre los hermanos. Mientras que Gaara notó algo diferente en esa muestra de afecto, no con simplicidad, su vista más rebuscaba no se movió de los pequeños movimientos que hacían las manos de Sasuke en la espalda de Itachi. Y no pasó desapercibido el agudo y débil gemido que salió de la boca de su amigo.

—No puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día —indicó el adulto cuando rompió el abrazo, pasando el dedo índice por un pómulo del niño—. No pongas pretextos, mañana te harán una prueba de sangre, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke no contestó y sólo contempló, absorto, sus expresiones faciales. No había dudas de que su hermano mayor malgastaría un porcentaje de su dinero, porque Sasuke no estaba enfermo físicamente, su enfermedad era psíquica y, en todo caso, Itachi tendría que ir ahorrando para un psicólogo.

Aún así, Sasuke le sonrió despreocupado.

¿Podría vivir con ese sentimiento, guardárselo para él, y alimentar un amor que en principio era inmoral? No lo sabía, y tampoco creía que al día siguiente la respuesta llegara mansamente a él. No obstante, había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, tenía claro que eran Itachi y él, los dos. Tenía a Itachi solo para él, y aprovecharía de ese vínculo, del presente, decir _mañana_ le sonaba, alentadoramente, lejano.

Volvió a sonreír, ignorando los lamentos de su corazón anhelante que pronto traerían consigo las calamidades de amar equívocamente. Sin conocimiento del porvenir que cada día se le hacía más, irremediablemente, negro, sentía las lágrimas que prontamente lo abordarían y, pese a saberlo, no reparaba en éstas. No sabía que habría de llorar hasta que sintiera el precio de un pecado correr en dos nacientes ríos que fluirían hasta el día en que no pudiera ver el sol.

***

_Éste no es el final, es el comienzo de una Tragedia._

_Continúa en "Mi Pecado"_

¡Un oneshot más! Este pequeño fic fue escrito gracias a mi hermana, Dei-nee, que me invitó a que viera "Lovely Complex", cuyo segundo ED es BON BON. Me quedé muy conmovida, lo cual, finalmente, me motivo a escribir. Ya sé que la canción no es adecuada para este tipo de escenitas candentes, pero hace tiempo que no intentaba hacer uno, y no quería olvidarme de poner en práctica esta escenita.

Antes de que me olvide, quiero aclararles algunos detalles del fic:

1- Gaara y Sai no se llevan bien con Neji. Durante el fic se pelean porque Neji, durante la carrera, le puso el pie a Sai, por eso Gaara, que los observaba correr, le recrimina a Hyuuga. Y creo que con esta aclaración ya saben quién fue el ex de Gaara.

2- Sasuke tuvo una alucinación después de ganar, por supuesto que no hizo nada con Itachi sino no existiría "Mi pecado". Necesitaba escribir un lemon sea como sea, por eso salió de esta forma un poco extraña.

Muy prontito regresaré con alguna actualización de las prometidas. Por ahora:

_Oyasumi, mata ashita_


End file.
